This is a competing renewal application for a Geriatrics Leadership Academic Award. In the application, we describe activities to expand existing programs on aging at the Allegheny Health Education and Research Foundation within an aging center established during the initial Geriatric Leadership Academic Award period. To accomplish this, the candidate will (1) strengthen and expand multidisciplinary, collaborative research and research training programs across the AHERF system; (2) recruit a full time academic geriatrician with a strong research background who can assist me with developing collaborative geriatrics research and education programs; (3) develop and promote a multidisciplinary pilot research program on aging; (4) develop and promote basic scientific and clinical research training programs on aging for pre and postdoctoral trainees; (5) develop and expand research core resources on aging which can be shared by all investigators across the AHERF system; and (6) expand his breadth and depth in gerontology and geriatrics by continuing to learn molecular biology and its application to the problems of aging and by consulting with the directors of outstanding geriatrics programs to become better acquainted with the design and function of successful programs. This Award will enable the candidate to establish the AHERF Center on Aging as a major "player" in the realm of academic geriatrics.